The Road of a Pokémon Master - Ace's Pokémon Journey
by SoulGeass728
Summary: This is the story of a Pokémon trainer who goes through the first two generations in the reversed order of Ash. I am mixing multiple Pokémon universes plus the one I've decided to make myself. It follows a trainer named Ace who is on the same road as Ash Ketchum only from a different starting point.


{[( So this is an original character story I've been wanting to write for a long time. I will be including some of our old friends and introduce new ones as well. I started with the Johto region because my very first Pokémon game was Gold Version. That's why this part is called "The Johto Chapters")]}

The Johto Chapters

The Journey Begins!

A 15-year-old boy sat on a chair in front of his computer. He had messy, dark blue hair with red eyes and wore a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. This Boy lived in New Bark Town, the first city of the Johto Region. He was just about to go out on his very own Pokémon journey, and it was about time it happened too. Something was holding him back from heading out, but he just didn't feel he should leave yet. Probably because his lucky number was 15. Either way, he is now ready. He threw on a dark gray and red vest with a collar and matching fingerless gloves with spades on them. Then he grabbed a black hat with the two front panels colored white and with a dark green stylized letter "L" on the front he had won from the Johto Pokémon League contest and put it on his head.

He headed down stairs and talked to his mother. "Hey mom, I'm off to go start my journey." She nodded. "Alright Ace. Just make sure you come back to visit every so often." He nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later." She stopped him for a moment. "Hold on. Take this with you." She said as she strapped a watch to his wrist. "It's your PokéGear. I thought you might be needing it." He smiled. "Thanks mom. I love you." He then turned, picked up his single-strap bag, and walked out the door. "So, which Pokémon should I choose…" He said to himself before laughing. "Ace, you idiot, you already know what you'll pick." He walked a few blocks and finally showed up at Elm's Pokémon Lab. When he opened the door he saw Professor Elm sitting at his desk and observing some sample. "Professor Elm? I'm here to pick up my first Pokémon." Elm continued his observations and responded. "Alright, pick whichever you like." He said without even looking. He looked angry. "Professor Elm." Elm continued still. Ace finally went over to him and smacked him with his hat. "Professor Elm. You need to give me my first Pokémon."

Several minutes later, Elm finally stepped away from his research to proceed with what Ace had told him. "I'm terribly sorry, Ace. I just hadn't expected you to come by so early." Ace sighed. "Whatever. Either way, I'm excited to begin my journey. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to choose Totodile." Elm looked at him quizzically. "Why Totodile? I thought you didn't like water?" Ace nodded. "I don't like water, but I like water Pokémon. And Totodile is awesome." Elm shrugged. "Alright, well then, here you go." Elm said handing him the PokéBall with the Totodile inside. "Now remember to treat it with great care, otherwise he may end up not liking you." Ace nodded and thanked Elm before turning to leave the lab. Just before he could leave Elm called out to him. "Ace, I apologize for making you do my work, but would you mind taking care of something for me?" Shadow turned and nodded at him. "I'd like you to visit a friend of mine. He has an item that he felt would be a huge development in my Pokémon studies." Ace smiled. "Of course I'll do that for you. I've already got your lab number in my PokéGear, so I'll call you when I get there." He smiled and turned again walking out. "See you soon Professor Elm."

Ace got out of the town and tossed up a ball. "Alright, Totodile, let's go!" Totodile appeared in front of him and jumped around happily. "Totodile, my name is Ace. I'm your new trainer, but I'd like to be your friend." Totodile looked at him and then did the same action he did when he came out of the ball. "Let me check the PokéDex to see that it'll say about you." He pulled out an old model of the PokéDex and turned the sensor at it. "_Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to bite._" He smiled. "Awesome, just like me." Ace reached out to pat Totodile's head and it raised it's head to follow his hand with it's jaw. "No, no." He said smiling at it and finally patting Totodile's head. "Alright, Totodile. From now on, we're partners. So let's get to work." He says smiling. Totodile nodded and followed behind his trainer. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot. I've got some berries in my bag, so if we get hungry we can have a snack if you'd like." Totodile smiled up at it's trainer. "Toto" Ace smiled back. "Oh come on Cyndaquil… please listen to me." A young girl said. "Huh? Who was that?" The girl didn't look much older than 10, so he assumed that she had just received her starter just before he had.

"Cyndaquil, please attack that Rattata?" The small Cyndaquil didn't seem interested in following any of his orders. "Hey." Ace said calling her attention. "Are you having trouble?" The girl nodded. "I just got my Cyndaquil from Professor Elm. Only… it won't listen to me. I told it to use Flamethrower on the Rattata over there." Ace looked at her confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "Well… it's just that Cyndaquil probably hasn't learned Flamethrower yet." She looked at Cyndaquil confused. "What do you mean? Cyndaquil is a fire type right?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, but you see, it doesn't learn Flamethrower for a while. It'll be some time before it even learns Ember or even Flame Wheel. If you do some good training it should evolve before you even get to the first Pokémon Gym in Violet City." The girl looked back to her Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil should know Tackle and Leer at this point. Try that." She nodded and turned back. "Alright, Cyndaquil. I'm sorry for telling you to use an attack you didn't know yet. Go, tackle attack, now!" The Cyndaquil looked at her confused. "Why aren't you…" Ace pointed forward to an empty space where there was nothing. "Ah! It ran away?!" Ace smiled. "Don't worry, you'll catch more Pokémon. I'm Ace, by the way. Judging by the Cyndaquil, I'd say that we're rivals." The younger girl smiled at him. "Then you better look out, because when my Cyndaquil becomes a Typhlosion, I'm gonna beat you." She said with determination. He smiled. "I'll be sure to look out for you." He began walking away and toward Cherrygrove City.

After a half hour he noticed the grass rustling. "Totodile, look. There's something in those bushes." Totodile looked over to where Ace had pointed and it began to walk over. "Totodile, no. We've got to figure out what it is." He said picking up a rock. "Alright, here goes." He said lightly tossing the rock into the bush. He saw it bounce and then a small pink ball rolled out in front of them. It had a pair of cat ears and a small hair curl on the top of it's head. Finally it opened it's eyes revealing bright green eyes. "Puff!" It shouted. "Oh, wow. It's a Jigglypuff." Ace said energetically pulling out the PokéDex. Before the digital encyclopedia could read Jigglypuff the small balloon tossed the rock at him and knocked it out of his hand. "Ow! Alright, let's just skip to the battle. Totodile, let's do this." Totodile looked even more full of energy than before. "Totodile, Scratch attack, now!" Totodile rushed at the small pink ball, but it dodged Totodile's attack. Jigglypuff turned and took in a deep breath. Ace noticed this and had to think quick. Then he remembered reading that a Feraligator's tail can crush a full grown human easily. "If Feraligator can do it…" He thought. "Then Totodile can do it." He looked out to his PokéFriend. "Totodile, use your tail to launch yourself into the air!" Totodile smashed the ground with it's small tail and flipped backward over Jigglypuff. "Algirhg, scratch attack, now!" Totodile scratched multiple times. "Puff!" It shouted as the Totodile assaulted it. "Alright," He said pulling out a ball and pressing the button to make it larger. "PokéBall, go!" He tossed the two-toned ball at the round Pokémon and it was absorbed into the ball. The ball shook back and forth rapidly as the button flashed red for almost a full minute before it stopped.

The ball then opened and the Jigglypuff was back. "Damn… it's just like in the simulator.. Jigglypuff, I'm gonna catch you, no matter what." Jigglypuff gave a taunting smirk. It then ran forward and began slapping the small crocodile. "Totodile, hit it with your tail!" Totodile took the hits until it saw an opening. It then began to spin around. "Toto…" As if sped up, it cried out "DILE!" Hitting the Pokémon a few feet into a nearby tree. "Great job, Totodile!" He said smiling. "Let's try this again. PokéBall… go!" He tossed hit harder thinking maybe it could do a little extra damage to make it more likely to be captured. The ball rattled around for what seemed like forever. "Come on…" Ace said trying to will the ball to stay shut. "Toto…" said the Pokémon copying it's trainer. Finally the ball stopped shaking around and the button stopped flashing. It took a moment for it to sink in but finally Ace smiled and looked to his Totodile. "We did it! We caught Jigglypuff, Totodile!" Totodile jumped into the air holding up its arm. Ace knew what he was doing so he energetically held up his own hand and the two had a high five, or whatever it's called when doing one with a Totodile. Suddenly, the two heard a someone clapping. "Wow, that was really great!" The girl seemed to be about as old as him and wore a purple top with a black jacket over and gray jeans and had maroon hair. "You did really well at catching that Jigglypuff. I wish I could catch one, it's so cute." She said with a smile, closing her green eyes.

The two began talking as they made their way to Cherrygrove City. "So, your name is Cecelia, huh?" The girl nodded. "I'm not a very strong trainer, so I've spent the past few years trying to figure out what else I can do besides going into the Pokémon League." He thought for a bit. "Well, maybe we can figure something out." They came up on a hill and looked over a city. "There it is, Cherrygrove City." Cecelia smiled. "So is this where you're getting your first badge for the Pokémon League?" He shook his head. "Nope, Cherrygrove City doesn't have a Pokémon Gym. But somewhere North of town is a person I was asked to meet with for Professor Elm." She nodded. "I see. So you're from Newbark Town. I came from Silver Town. It's a place so tiny that most people don't even notice it. It's right near Goldenrod City." He smiled. "I'll make sure to visit there sometime then." He began walking. "Wait, um… would you mind if I tagged along with you? I mean, it gets kind of lonely traveling alone." He smiled and nodded. "Of course, that's perfectly fine with me." She returned the smile and came followed him down into the city.

{[( Please review and give me suggestions on what events from the anime, games, or manga you would like to see. I will take it all into account and put my own fun spin on it. Please stick with Ace on his journey, I'm going to include some characters that you probably would never expect.)]}


End file.
